The black wolf
by rosepetels
Summary: It's Sapphire's birthday and everyone goes to greenland for her birthday but when Yami and Yugi get into a fight Yugi is lost. But a new friend of Yugi's protects Yugi from dangers of hunters or wild animals. Will Yugi go back to Yami and everyone or Die of Hypothermia. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPPHIRE. RATED M FORE OC'S MAYBE A LEMON NOR SURE YET AND SOME DISAPERING THEMES.


ME:HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPPHIRE.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPPHIRE"Everyone cheered.

"Thank you guys so much"Sapphire smiled.

"Don't thank us thank Mattphew for setting and planing this trip and party for you"Tea smiled.

"Thank you so much Mattphew"Sapphire kissed Mattphew on the cheek.

"Your welcome anything for my girlfriend's birthday"Mattphew said while holding Sapphire's hand.

"Your so sweet"Sapphire smiled with a blush.

"I'll get the cake"Kelsey Said and ran to the kitchion.

Kelsey is Yugi's big sister who is a witch she just grauntued from collage and has return home and she is the only one in the family who is a witch**(A/N I'LL EXPLANE THAT IN LATER STORIES)**

Kelsey has black hair with only one pink streak on her bangs with cover her right eye. She also looks alot like Yugi but with pericings on her lips and nose and with one hot pink eye**(A/N AGAIN EXPLANE IN STORIES).**

"I got the cake"Kelsey came back to the living room with a double layer chocolate cake with strawberries on top and the froasting said Happy birthday Sapphire.

"I'll get the candles"Rose said who is Sapphire's friend. Rose ran to the kitchion and grab 23 candles.

"Thanks Rose"Sapphire thanked.

Rose got the candles and placed the candles on the cake.

"Your forgetting the lighter"Yami said with a giggle at the end.

"Shoot"Rose ran back to the kithcion and got the lighter.

"Now I got it"Rose cheered.

"Allright then light up the candles"Angel begged.

Angel is a yami and a hikari and she doesn't need a millenium item. She is also the strogest Hikari and yami she is the dautgher of Abuis the lord of the dead.

Angel loves to wear a white dress and has black eyes and white hair.

Angel's frist name is Yugi but all her friend's call her Angel because it's her last name and so they won't get confused.**(A/N All of my oc's will have more of a better explantion in stories and how they met the gang)**

"Okay, okay I will"Rose complained a bit then light up the candles.

"Who's ready to sing happy birthday"Dark smiled.

Dark is gothic angel from Heaven and Abuis has ask Dark to take care of his daugther as long as she lives. Dark's a girl.

Dark has very long grey hair with blue eyes with pale skin.

She's loves wearing Gotihc lolitia.

"I am"Aki cheered.

"Hey something we can agree on"Dark smiled.

Aki is a wolf demon who can transfrom to a wolf she has a tail and wolf ears but no human ears in human form.

Aki has black hair with purple highlights and with small white highlights in the middle of her hair. She's has purple eyes.

No matter what she's loves to look sexy.

"I know right"Aki smiled Dark and Aki tend to get into more fights then in a ring.

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Sapphire happy birthday to you"Everyone sang. And Sapphire blew out her candles.

"Happy birthday"Joey cheered.

"Thanks Joey"Sapphire smiled.

"Now that we have sang lets eat"Ashley suggested.

"I'm with Ashley"Tristen smiled in agreement.

"Lets dig in"Sapphire suggested.

"After this lets watch some Sailor moon movies"Duke sugguseted.

"Sure"Sapphire nodded.

"CAKE"Rose shouted.

"I'm with Rose"Sapphire smiled.

'Boy those girls sure do love cake and sugar'Yugi thought.

**LATER.**

Everyone ate there slice of cake and enjoyed it and watched some Sailor moon moives and went to there rooms considering there in a 5 star/best hotal in Greenland.

Mattphew thought it would be fun everyone would have fun on Sapphire's birthday so he thought they would go somewhere for 2 weeks.

"Oh before I forget Were all going skiing Tommrow"Mattphew shouted.

"No way"Crystal sounded shock.

"Yes way that also means we need to get up early"Mattphew said.

Which caused Rose to freak out Rose hates getting up early"NOOOOOOOO NO NOnoooooooooooo"Rose shouted.

"We all get up at seven"Mattphew said.

"NOOOOO"Rose shouted.

'I guess we need to go to sleep early'Yami thought.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Everyone has gone to the moutain they will skiing on.

"Yami did you get you ski's yet"Yugi ask his boyfriend.

"Yeah but that line was long"Yami shruged considering he didn't mind the line being long plus it was the perfect time of the year to go skiing.

After that Yami and Yugi met up with the others on the skiing area.

"You guys made it"Crystal cheered.

"Sorry for being late the line for skies was long"Yami answeared.

"Can we go skiing now please"Ashley begged.

"Before we do I have warning"Mattphew said.

And everyone look at Mattphew.

"Whats the warning"Sapphire ask.

"One part of the skiing area is off limts do to wolf attacks and thus that area has been block"Mattphew stated.

"Are you kidding us"Aki,Sapphire,Ashley and Crystal said at the same time.

"I wish I was"Mattphew whisperd.

"Why did you warn us then if it's off limts"Ashley ask.

"Knowing you Ashley you would still go there and Crystal would need to watch you and I thought I might as well tell the others"Mattphew said with a chuckle at the end.

'i'm going to kill him'Ashley thought.

"Allright then lets ski"Dark shouted in joy and everydid ski.

"WEEEEEEEEE"Sapphire shouted.

"Anyone up for a race"Kelsey ask.

"I'm up for one"Rose smiled.

"Anyone else"Kelsey ask.

"ME"Sapphire shouted.

"On your marks get set GO"Kelsey shouted and the 3 girls raced.

'That looks like fun'Aki thought.

**LATER.**

"That was fun"ANgel smiled.

"I agree"Crystal said.

"Who wants hot chocolate"Dark ask.

"I want some please"Sapphire smiled.

"Same here"Rose said.

"ME ME ME ME"Angel yelled.

Everyone but yami and Yugi had hot chocolate. Yami and Yugi were in there room talking.

And then it happen"DAMNIT YAMI HOW COULD YOU FORGET"Yugi yelled.

"Holy crap was that Yugi"Rose ask.

"Sounded like it"Mattphew said.

"Yugi i'm sorry"Yami whined.

Yugi march into the living where everyone was having hot chocolate.

"Yugi is everything okay"Tea ask.

"No, Yami forgot that today was also the day when me and Yami got together so it was are 4ourth year anniversary of being togther"Yugi barked.

"And thus you got mad right"Ryo ask.

"Yep"Yugi answeared.

Yami came barging through the door"Yugi please I said I was sorry but it was Sapphire's birthday it must have slip my mind"Yami whisperd.

"1esrt year anniversary when went to Sapphire's favorite rock band concert for her birthday and the next day You and I went to a movie"Yugi barked.

"Okay yeah I know but"Yami was cut off.

"2ed year anniversary we went to the beach for Sapphire and the next for our anniversary you and I went to a 5 star restrant for our anniversary"Yugi barked louder then before.

"Well I remeber those times"Yami smiled in hoping yugi would forgive him.

"3erd anniversary Sapphire and all of us went swimming and the next day you and I went to a hotal and well... had sex"Yugi whisperd.

"Well"Yami had no idea what to say.

"Considering the fact Sapphire help us get together in the frist place you should at least thank you and you've never done that"Yugi said.

"I forgot"Yami whimperd.

Yugi just stared at Yami with the 'Stare' which scared Yami and Yugi saw his snow coat and scarf and grab them and put them on and put some hot chocolate in a cantin so he can stay warm.

"Where are you going"Yami ask.

"On a walk"Yugi shouted and left the room and hotal.

"Great job Yami"Rose whisperd.

"Shut it"Yami shouted which caused Rose to get mad and poured her hot chocolate on Yami's head.

"OW THATS HOT"Yami shouted in pain.

"Thats hot chocolate or did you forget we were all having hot chocolate"Rose smriked.

"Now your just making fun of me"Yami whisperd.

"Whatever"Rose said.

"OKAY WHAT TPYE OF ANGEL DOES THAT TO A PERSON"Yami barked.

"The one who's gonna kick your ass with a frying pan"Rose said. Rose was a black angel. A black angel is a angel who has a mother or father who is a fallen angel who fell in with an angel from heaven thus a black angel is a gaurdian angel who help peaple on darker cases meaning like someone got kiddnap and a black angel is there to save them.

"There are times when I hate you"Yami growled.

"There are times when I hate you to so were even now"Rose joked.

**TBC.**


End file.
